Hypersonic Clash of Titans
Meteor Mash "......aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" CRASH!!! "Ow...why is it that when I dimension jump, I always end up in mid-air falling to earth?" Hikaru Kurosaki slowly got up, wincing at his wounds sustained during his meteor like fall to the ground. He dusted off his shoulders, then looked around at where he stood. He was in Karakura Town. "Of all the..." Reality slapped him in the face. He frantically looked around, trying to sense his wife Rukia and the others at the Kurosaki Winery. None of them could be found. "So, I'm out of Kan'na and right into ANOTHER universe. Well, let's see if this place has anyone worth scouting out." Hikaru closed his eyes, not really necessary, but it gave the impression of concentrating. He homed in on what seemed like the strongest power in the area, directing him towards the West Coast of the United States. "Is that...Echo? No, but it's someone like him...Another Asakura." Hikaru's disappearance did not even make a sound. ---- Walking along the rain filled coast of Cross City, N was contemplating the latest series of events that led to him regaining his powers. As he sighed he felt something powerful and slightly familiar. "A Kurosaki? here?" He asked himself as he turned to see a man with red hair. "Who are you?" He asked as he felt the large amount of spiritual energy. Well, at least Sōzōshin bloodlines transcend universes, thought Hikaru. That's one positive on this crazy road trip. "Former Captain of the 7th Division, Hikaru Kurosaki." "How come I have never heard of you Hikaru Kurosaki?" N asked him as he scanned his spiritual aura, it was something like his own, but mixed with other legendary clans. "I am Nisshō Kyō Asakura, The first Captain of the Ninth Division and former member of the Royal Guard." "Royal Guard?" Hikaru stroked his chin. "Wow, and I thought my credentials were good. Even as a Yonkō, I never made it to the Zero Division. Still can't believe Kirio Hikifune made it there. Say, is Old Man Yama dead in this universe too?" "Kirio.....that name, it's the name of the woman who replaced me and hmph Old man Yama-ji has been dead for sometime," Nisshō said as he started to grit his teeth at the thought. "I heard that he met his end by the hands of that Quincy Juhabach; it makes my blood boil to know that filth still walks this earth..." N said as he gritted his teeth harder. "And that Yonkō title, does that mean your a member of the legendary group? It has been some time since anyone has held that title, the last generation died 600 years ago." "600?" Hikaru's surprise overshadowed his chipper demeanor. "That's quite some time. And Reiō rest Genryusai Yamamoto's ancient soul. He was one of my greater rivals." He remembered the comment on the Yonkō. "As far as the Yonkō are concerned, I am indeed part of that group. I am the Yonkō of Zanjutsu from the 8th and 9th generations of the Yonkō. At least, in my universe. And as for Juhabach, I never really kept tabs on him, but I think he's still around. He's not as big a threat that Kurama Kawahiru was. Nobody could match a former Yonkō with a grudge against my family, especially my ancestress." "An evil kawahiru?" N questioned as he paced around the Kurosaki. "So how strong are you, the Kurosaki are pretty scarce, the only family I've heard of was the one that Ichigo Kurosaki is a part of...." He explained as he reverted to his Shinigami form. "Ichigo, huh? He's quite the Soul Reaper, or do you prefer Shinigami?" Hikaru cracked his neck. "Let's see. If I really gave it my all in a battle, pulling out all the stops, my power is equal to..." A column of violent purple energy surged around Hikaru, simmering down till an aura of menace encircled him. "The entire Zero Division and the Gotei 13." He chuckled, "Of course, I'd like to say that, but ever since that battle with Kurama, my powers have been a little strange. One minute, I could send a Ken'natsu that would level all of Hell. The next, even a Getsuga Tenshō wouldn't scratch a low level Espada. It's like my powers are being reshaped or something." Hikaru stretched, then readied himself for battle. "So I'll spare you the strangeness of my Shikai, and get right to it then." Holding his sword out, he stared down his soon to be opponent. "I don't think I'll need to hold back against a former Captain, let alone a former Zero Division member." Hikaru's spiritual pressure disappeared, "Bankai." Watching Hikaru release his Bankai, prompted N to do the same, non-verbally doing so from his sealed form. Upon initiating his Bankai, wave over wave of scarlet spiritual permeate from his core and flow off his form in waves. Upon calling out his Bankai, one would hear a deafening gut wrenching scream which overtakes all outside noises, as his body is covered completely in his red spiritual energy, blocking his opponents view of how his appearance changes. Hikaru slashed his sword to the side, clearing away the smoke associated with Bankai transformation. His well-put together red kimono turned into a tattered navy blue kimono that looked like he had endured the worst wars and battles. His ponytail hung higher, and he now carried a wakizashi with his katana. Gauntlets adorned his hands, and his white socks turned black, and his tabi appeared white. Hikaru's naming of his Bankai almost sounded like a breath, "Tengoku Ketsugi." Once the light faded, Hikaru was able to see N's transformation. In this form he took on a very monk-like appearance, wearing a long brown robe reaching down to his feet, and tied at the waist with a yellow ribbon-like belt. Underneath his robe he was seen wearing only brown pants which he revealed when he discarded his robe. On his chest, back and arms, he sported tattoos that had the appearance of arrows, but they were not solid, as they were actually cascading sound waves. "Hanshaha Kageyoshi," He said as he was revealed to being unarmed. "Hmm, that's pretty cool," HIkaru spoke in a deeper, more confident tone. "Lemme just test something out." He raised his right hand, firmly gripping his katana. "Getsuga..." As he swung down, his sword glowed navy blue, "TEN-SHŌ!" He fired a Getsuga, thinner than a gold leaf towards Nisshō. N smirked as he held out his hand and waited for the attack to hit him. Once the Getsuga his his form, it splintered around his body and his Shield of Sound was revealed to Hikaru as it crackled. "Guess you have seen my special barrier..." "And that was one of the more focused ones," Hikaru smirked. "Let's try this. Seiginomikata Ichi: Kogata Genbaku." After saying this, Hikaru's katana emitted a sphere of red energy that floated towards Nisshō. Nisshō simply kicked his Shunpo into reverse and generated a micro sonicboom which propelled his body away from the sphere and knocked it back towards Hikaru. After he stopped moving he focused his mind and vibrated his molecules in order to create a katana made out of pure vibrational energy. "O-lay." Bankai Royale HIkaru caught the energy construct as if it were a ball. "That won't work. Only detonates with my permission." He tossed it back towards Nisshō, snapping as he did so, intending for it to detonate within Nisshō's range. Nisshō spun rather quickly using his centrifugal force to generate a funnel which he used to pick up the ball and throw it into the air far above them. After looking at the Kurosaki he choose to play a little game. Using his incredible shunpo he appeared next to his opponent and inched near his face. "Want to hear a secret?" He asked as he fired his Hypersonic Screech in the Yonkō's ear. Hikaru's entire being became frazzled from the assault on his ears. "Ow." He swatted the side of his head as though he was trying to comically get water out of his ears. The former captain let out a loud laugh as he watched the Yonkō try to get the ringing out of his ear. "Hurt?" "Eh, not really," Hikaru yawned. "Nodoka's music has more screeching than that attack. The kid just doesn't know how to keep quiet." Comically looking defeated as he was unsuccessful in his attack, Nisshō lunged at Hikaru, aiming to grab his blade in his right hand. Using his speed he propelled himself forward at high speeds. "You like sound waves, huh? Try this one on for size." He aimed his blade at Nisshō, strangely looking slow as he did this. "Rairō Otakebi." A huge roar, sounding like the howling of 10,000 wolves sped to crash into the Step Master. Smirking as it hit him, he quickly turned the tables and pulled out the stops. "All vibrations are mine to manipulate and control, so take your own attack." He said as he rebounded the roar back towards Hikaru before appearing next to him again to swing his hand at Hikaru's swords. Hikaru quickly shot his arms to the sides, creating a sort of cancelling sound shield around him, defelcting his own roar. He also drew his wakizashi as he did this, defending against Nisshō's swing. Smirking again, he knew that Hikaru had forgotten about his Shield of Sound, which clashed with his wakizashi, digging into it as he closed his hand slowly around the blade harmlessly. Hikaru grinned, "Cancelling the sound blasts was easy. I never thought that I could get you this close as well." His wakizashi and katana began glowing purple and he raised them to where the edges of the blades faced Nisshō. "Nibai Getsuga" Two immensely powerful Getsugas were fired at Nisshō, point blank. Being blasted backwards by the blast, he felt something shocking, the point-blank Getsuga attack caused his barrier to lapse. Looking at his own hands he knew he couldn't do that again, without risking Hikaru noticing the lapse as well. Shifting his molecules he started to vibrate at high speeds before launching a large tornado-like sonic attack. "Hyper-speed. Not my best area. More of Eckies' style," He prepared a defensive stance, which caused him to inwardly blankly stare. His defense was terrible. All of his defense came from elaborate, and sometimes silly, counterattacks. "You are a worthy opponent bu this is where it ends," Nisshō said softly as he appeared above Hikaru using his lightning speed to position himself for this attack. "Begone," He said as he fired another high powered Hypersonic Screech directly down on Hikaru's head. "Eien'no Haundingu!" Four purple wolf constructs appeared at Hikaru's side, defending their master from the sound wave, taking in all the damage Hikaru would have sustained, slowly turning from purple to red. Summoning a sword to his hand he threw several towards the wolves before moving at hyperspeed to punch his opponent using his body as a battering ram. One of the wolves lunged to block Nisshō's path, growling as the red light around it became fiercer. The wolf detonated, releasing vast waves of Nisshō's attacks right back at him. The power being sent towards him was amplified to five times its original power, seeing as the wolf had sustained five rounds of Nisshō's Hypersonic Screech. Nisshō took the attack and redirected the sound away from his body. "That hurt....." He said as he summoned a sword from his core, covered in pure vibrations making it invisible to the naked eye. "I guess I need to pull out all of the stops Hikaru," He explained as the vibrating sheath fell away from his sword revealing a blade that had a golden hilt that was jeweled with emeralds embedded within it. The Blade was longer than when in his sealed form, extending to the ground. "Lets go...." He said as he used shunpo to attack the Yonkō, holding the sword with two hands using what he learned from Unohana to take him down. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, "Seiginomikata San: Tamotsu." Instantly, Hikaru's swords vanished, and his skin became a sort of dark bronze. He lifted up his hands and said, "Teishiha." Nisshō's blade ceased with Hikaru capturing it with the backs of his hands. Surging his Reiatsu into his blade, Nisshō used an amplified form of his Hanshaha Shijima to cause the blade to vibrate intensely in the hands of Hikaru. "This is Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu, the truest core of my Bankai and its true offensive form." N explained as he threw Hikaru off his sword with a powerful swing. Hikaru deftly landed on his feet, unfazed by N's counter to really his only good defense against a blade. "So ya pulled a Byakuya," said a smirking Hikaru. "Not saying it's bad. Your sword is really awesome looking. And even Tenketsu has to admit that your Bankai is flashier than ours. You go all 'Sound God', and we look like a warrior fresh out of the Bakumatsu." Hikaru straightened himself. "It's a good thing I utilized Tamotsu. Just to clear some things up, Tamotsu allows me to use the powers of my Shikai, albeit amplified. And the primary ability of my Shikai can be summed up like this." The bronze color of his skin vanished, and his swords returned to his hands. "My Zanpakutō, Tenshitō, has the power of randomness. It can create any ability that it so desires. I'd call that power that turned my skin bronze Dōtaku (銅鐸 Bronze Bell). It creates an armor on my skin that can repel vibrating weapons. You may not have noticed, and I didn't expect you to, but when I use Teishiha, the Blade Halting technique, I had to cancel some of the 'sounds' of your sword to prevent my hands from being sliced like a ham." Hikaru readied himself for his opponent's next attack. "So now that I showed what I think was a Straight Flush, you'll have to show me something Royal." "Well, I guess I have to use what I learned all those years ago, from the woman I fear as well as admire........Yachiru Unohana." He said as he dashed towards Hikaru and using Kendō swung his blade directly down on the Yonkō's head as a straight slash. "I dont think this battle will last much longer, and as such my old tricks aren't going to cut it any longer." Hikaru attempted to sidestep the attack, but was clipped on his right shoulder, the blade tearing through his flesh like a hot knife to butter. This was not like the time Rekishi Riraita had crippled his powers. The vibrating blade's edge felt like it was meant to dissect molecules: a finely honed edge unlike anything he felt before. Hikaru dropped to one knee, panting and clutching the deepest wound, trying to prevent more blood loss. He chuckled slightly, "Oh yeah, that was Royal." Nisshō panted as he hadn't had to use Chōzetsu in sometime, he stared at Hikaru as he held his shoulder in pain. "Shall we call this a draw?" He asked as he stabbed his blade into the earth. "Nah," Hikaru's confident smile returned, the pain leaving from his face. "I haven't shown you my trump card." He stood up, then held his swords straight up. He then brought them closer to each other, and they melded together, increasing the blade length of his katana. It now bore a resemblance to Ichigo Kurosaki's Tensa Zangetsu. "Zenkai." That which was hidden Hikaru's new form took on the appearance of a swordsman from a post-apocalyptic world. His kimono became replaced with a chain-mail vest, rust-red armor on both of his arms, a tattered cape, black pants, and black boots. His sword retained its long form, though now it had a decorative hilt. The aura about him became as thick as an ocean, his sword radiating huge energies unlike anything the world had known. That much was comprehensible. "Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi." "Zenkai?" The royal guardsmen asked as he picked up his sword in the face of this new revelation. "I have never seen that form before, is it limited to the Kurosaki?" Hikaru shok his head, "It is not. But I don't have time to explain. If I don't defeat you in 25 seconds, I'll lose all my powers, again." Hikaru disappeared from view, reappearing above N. "When we're done here, I'll gladly explain all about Zenkai. I suggest dodging now." To say that Hikaru swung his sword would be an understatement. Slammed was more appropriate as the collective force of his Bankai times 1,000 projected itself in a rough moon fang-shaped wave headed towards N at a blindingly fast speed. Reacting as fast as he could, N blocked the attack, using his vibrations to buffer between himself and the force of the impact. Feeling himself being dug into the ground he panted as he used the remainder of his power to deflect most of the attack, however it wasn't far enough away from him as he felt a sharp intense pain in his left side. It was gone, his entire left arm was cleanly sliced from his body and he let out a scream. "FRICK!" "Huh?!" Hikaru's realization at what he had done caused his Zenkai to waver. His current form cracked like a mirror, and he was back in his Bankai. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn..." he kept repeating as he raced over to N. He looked almost imploringly at Tengoku Ketsugi's katana. Almost knowing what his master was thinking, his katana began to glow a faint green and began to motion towards N's left side of his body. Hikaru touched the visible bone where he had cut off N's arm. Suddenly, the arm began to regrow, slowly building bone, sinew, muscle, and finally, skin. Afterwards, there appeared to be no damage to N's person, and any blood he may have lost was regained. "Oh Reiō, I am so sorry. I really didn't mean to cut your arm off like that. I thought you would've dodged or something." N chuckled. "It is all golden, and I couldn't dodge it, the force was too great even for my speed, I may have mastered my Bankai but I am still feeling the effects from fighting at full power and even drawing out Chōzetsu and look around, we have reshaped this area. I think they will have to redraw the map after this." He said as he flexed his fist. "Teach me Zenkai please." Hikaru considered for a moment, then said, "Are you more closely linked with the Kurosaki Family or the Asakura Family?" Looking at him he chuckled. "I have no idea, all I know is that my grandfather was an Asakura who didn't care about the blood feud and my grandmother was a Kurosaki who loved him." Hikaru smiled, thinking of his own wife, [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Rukia Kurosaki|Rukia Asakura Kurosaki]]. "Well, regardless of whichever you're closely affiliated with, you do have Sōzōshin blood in your veins, which makes this a whole hell of a lot easier." He dispelled his Bankai, and the area around them returned to an unmarred state. "I forgot to mention. When I release my Bankai, I transport myself and my opponent to a sub-space called Tsugi. In that world, all of our power is contained, and nothing becomes destroyed in it." He sheathed his solitary sakabatō. "Follow me." Hikaru flashed away just as 'me' became audible." Releasing his Bankai he followed the Yonkō and panted a bit as he fought hard and was slowly recovering his spent reiatsu. Out of This World Hikaru sat underneath a lone tree in a vast field waiting for N to catch up. When N approached the area, Hikaru stood up and said, "All right, I'll tell you everything about Zenkai." He drew his sword and held it to where N could see it easily. "As you know, all Zanpakutō have 2 basic forms: Shikai and Bankai. You also know that Ichigo Kurosaki learned the power of the Final Getsuga Tenshō from Isshin Kurosaki, finalizing it in his technique, Mugetsu. Ichigo achieved his Final Technique while still in Bankai, which in of itself is an amazing accomplishment." Hikaru pointed to his sword. "But what Ichigo didn't know is that there was a way to improve upon the Final Technique. That's where Zenkai comes into play." Looking at Hikaru he remembered how Hanshaha had told him about the technique Sokudoseī and thought if it was what Hikaru referred too. Hikaru continued. "In my case, my Final Technique is a variation of the Final Getsuga Tenshō. It is called Shingetsu de Ōzora. It's very similar to Ichigo's Mugetsu, except the residual energy turns the skies of all worlds, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living into blackened skies as if there were a New Moon. For obvious reasons, I cannot demonstrate this, but I assure you that it has happened before. I calculated what the damage would have been in Bankai, and it would have been equal to that Ken'natsu wave that took your arm off." "Ouch," was the only word he could manage. "That power far outclasses my own by a country mile." Hikaru chuckled, "My Zenkai is like fighting 1,000 of me in Bankai. It's supposed to be the joker in the deck. And like the joker, it can become your greatest weapon, or your greatest point of destruction." Hikaru sat down again and invited N to join him. "Legends tell that the first Zenkai user set the stage with all the Zenkai to follow with his Shiten Hyakujū. The first Zenkai was based off of the Four Heavenly Beasts: Seiryū of the East, Byakko of the West, Suzaku of the South, and Genbu of the North. Put simply, compared to my power, it was four times that." He let that sink in. "But even with all his power, he only managed a Zenkai Synchronization Rate of 54%." "Ok, what is a Zenkai Synchronization Rate? And what are the risks of using Zenkai? You said during our fight that you could lose your powers again..." N asked Hikaru as he pondered why Hanshaha Kageyoshi hadn't taught him the Sokudoseī yet. "The Zenkai Synchronization Rate tells of how much a Shinigami is in tune with their Zanpakutō in Zenkai as well as how much power can be utilized. My Zenkai Synchronization Rate, or Z.S.R. for short, is 16%. So I can only use 16% of my Zenkai's power. That's mostly attributed to my incomplete Bankai Mastery, but I'm getting off track." Hikaru sheathed his sword and proceeded to tell N risks of Zenkai. "As you know, Bankai has immense power behind it that the user needs to spend an additional 10 years to master it. Zenkai requires only 5 years, but the training is much more intense. The main part of the training is done so that your body can withstand the immense increase of power. Without it, your Zenkai would dissipate after 10 seconds. In addition, astronomical gravitational power comes from the release of a Zenkai's Final Technique which equates to 8000 m/s². This gravity can backfire on the user without the proper training, and they will die under the strain of their own power. You didn't witness this thankfully, but this backfire is partly why I am here in your universe." The now weathered-looking Yonkō took a deep breath. "I fought against an entity I had mentioned before, Kurama Kawahiru. He had planned to destroy all worlds by creating a dream world that overshadowed everything. In our battle, I had to combat his space-time manipulation by entering Zenkai I was able to beat him by obtaining true God-like powers: separation from space, time, and matter itself. With that, I was able to catch Kurama off guard and use Shingetsu de Ōzora to its maximum effect. What I didn't expect was Kurama's endurance against that technique. Since my Z.S.R. was considerably lower than most other practitioners of Zenkai, Kurama pushed me to forcibly Over-Synchronize with my Zenkai." "This is where it got ugly. When someone in Zenkai Over-Synchronizes, it means that they can for a short while use over 100% of their power. In my case, that was 116%. The sheer force of such an attack caused a rip in the Dangai and opened portals to other universes. Kurama found some way to push back against my technique, though I know not how, and sent me spiraling towards the Kan'na universe, the polar opposite of where I came from called Sonoma. Partway through my journey between worlds, I lost all my powers, becoming a normal human soul by the time I reached Kan'na. I spent my time wandering until I fell unconscious and went into the World of Zanpakutō. I saw Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi in my Inner World, and she expressed her hurt of how I forcibly Over-Synchronized when I was not ready. We fought, we made up, and I began at Shikai all over again. Turns out that at the last minute, Ten'notsurugi stored just enough power inside me to survive Kurama's blast and my trip through Dangai. It was a nearly impossible occurrence, and I would never try it again. Thankfully, after lots of battles and training, I obtained all my old powers back, including Zenkai. Ten'notsurugi also told me of how to use Zenkai's power without using a Final Technique. It was that 25 second rule, and she told me that it was all the time I needed if I used a Zenkai properly. But I will say, it's scary when the clock keeps ticking down like that. There was one point that I was almost above the 25 second time limit, but I dispelled my Zenkai just in time. Afterwards, I talked with Ten'notsurugi, and she was pretty shaken up. I then vowed to not use Zenkai unless I was really pushed to the limit." Hikaru took a deep breath, finishing his explanation with, "Zenkai hurts a Zanpakutō is used improperly. It's a wonder Ten'notsurugi still lets me use her power. Zenkai is one of the greatest ways to bond with your Zanpakutō, but it can also cause untold damage to yourself and your Zanpakutō if you cannot use the power right. The Final Technique is really the last resort. Zanpakutō don't want to teach us this because they want to protect us from a great pain of loss. Loss of someone closer than anyone else that we'll ever meet. They do not want us to lose half of our soul." N looked at the weathered man and sighed. "I think I know the power you speak of, its a technique known as Sokudoseī." He started to explain. "When I obtained Bankai Mastery, Hanshaha Kageyoshi told me of its existence but also said he'd never teach me the power and Hanshaha has no knowledge of it herself." He said and looked up to see if Hikaru was confused by his tense shift of male to female. Why do I feel the compelling urge to call his sword 'Holiday'? thought Hikaru. He brushed the thought aside, thinking that not many would have realized he was referencing Batman: The Long Halloween when Calendar Man kept referring to the unknown serial killer 'Holiday' with masculine and feminine pronouns. He at least caught that Nisshō's Zanpakutō changed genders between transformations. "That makes sense. Final Techniques are more a part of Bankai than Shikai. You'd have to fight Hanshaha Kageyoshi in order to gain that attack...Sokudoseī was it?" When Nisshō nodded, he continued. "If we're going to progress with your training, you'll need to learn your Final Technique before learning Zenkai." Hikaru slapped the air behind him, and the Senkaimon opened up. "Excuse me for a moment." Hikaru stepped through the Senkaimon, and after a couple minutes of dead silence, a bright explosion of light and some guttural cry of pain could be heard from the entrance. He reappeared at the entrance. "Kay, I destroyed Kototsu, so we should have a good 7 years of free time. And by 7 years, I mean 7 years outside of Dangai." Nodding he looked down at Hanshaha. "It is time for you to show me the power you've hidden from me..... even if I have to pry it from your talons." He said softly as he walked towards the Senkaimon. "Lets get started." 500 Years of Training: Day 1 "Okay, now do you know what Jinzen is?" asked Hikaru. "That is like asking an infant if it knows where its food comes from," He said coyly as he nodded to the Yonkō. Hikaru blankly stared. "Right then, get into Jinzen and kindly fight your Zanpakutō for 3 months. That should be enough time to find out what your Final Technique is." The Yonkō made a great force field that pushed back on the Kōryū. "That'll keep it back for...ah, who cares. Just fight Hanshaha Kageyoshi. And don't wake up." Entering Bankai, he sat on the ground and folded his hands and entered his inner world. Once he entered, he found himself inside a giant amphitheater, resembling something from Greek history. As he walked around he called for his Zanpakutō to show himself as he looked to the skies, spotting the large flying form of his Bankai. "Hanshaha Kageyoshi, we have to talk!" "No." Hanshaha Kageyoshi didn't even bother to face his wielder. Getting a large red anger mark on his temple, he jumped in the air using Hanshōha to follow his rogue spirit. "I said we need to talk!" He said as he neared the beast head. Hanshaha Kageyoshi caught Nisshō in mid-air with his tail, turning to face him. "And what makes you think that I would teach you Sokudoseī, let alone Zenkai?" He let go, turning away again. "Ōmukashi Ten'notsurugi is far too forgiving of her master to allow him to repeatedly use Zenkai." "I need the power...... It is bad enough I have this Underworld power..... don't want to rely on something so dark..... So please help me...." He said as stared at the giant bird. "No," Hanshaha Kageyoshi stood on its talons materializing lances using sound vibrations. "Your desires are not my desires." Hanshaha Kageyoshi charged at N readied to pierce him with the great lances. Using Hanshōha, N propelled himself out of his Zanpakutō's grip and materialized his sword. "Well then, we will have to change that!" He said as he prepared to defend against the attack. "I guess I'll have to get better at this hohō technique quickly." "Impossible." Hanshaha Kageyoshi clashed with N's Zanpakutō. "Deep in your soul, your desires are the same as mine. You are too blinded by fear and power-lust to see anything different." As Hanshaha Kageyoshi held off N's sword, he materialized another lance in his 'tail', then brought up the lance he held in his right hand. "Kinzoku-on." He scratched the lances together, emitting a terrible sound, like fingernails on a chalkboard amplified to the highest degree. Holding his ears he rebounded out of the range of the noise. "Ouch that hurt....." He said as he fired his Teiato towards his Bankai. Hanshaha Kageyoshi countered with his own Teiato, cancelling out N's attack. "I will admit, that Hell power is annoying, and it disrupts communication between you and I. However, that is no excuse." The great bird settled on the upper levels of the amphitheater. "To you, Zenkai is just another power to get from Point A to Point B. So what if Hikaru overwhelmed your power? He is not of this universe. There are other ways of gaining power." Hanshaha Kageyoshi leaped from his perch charging at N, lance primed. "And worthless self-sacrifice is not one of them!" Backflipping out of the way, N charged his sword and it started to hum loudly. "It isn't a worthless sacrifice!" Category:Narutokurosaki547 Category:Nisshou Category:Roleplay